In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,952 I disclosed a wrapper for clothing which includes a reinforced central area and a plurality of wing sections. When used for clothing the wrapper also includes a rigid shape retainer which is used to assure that the clothing is properly folded and of a size conforming to the reinforced portion of the central area. The stiffener would also be maintained in the wrapper to provide further stability when using the wrapper for clothing.
While the wrapper of my above patent is not necessarily limited to being used for clothing it does have particular utility for that purpose. It would be desirable if modifications could be made to that wrapper which particularly lends itself for use as a briefcase for holding other articles, such as papers, books and the like. Additionally, it would be desirable if means could be provided to assist in holding the wrapper rather than requiring the user to physically grasp the wrapper itself.